It Was Always You
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: Everyone always assumed it was Fred. People never really understood. They saw that she went to the ball with Fred. Therefore he was the man for her. But they were wrong. Because it was never Fred for her. How could it be when it was always George? Pairing: Angelina/George. Canon.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything Harry Potter related in any way is the sole property of JK Rowling_

* * *

**It Was Always You**

Everyone always assumed it was Fred. People never really understood. They saw that she went to the ball with Fred. Therefore he was the man for her. But they were wrong. Because it was never Fred for her. How could it be when it was always George?

* * *

**First Year**

"Oh look, a little first year," teased a blond haired boy who looked only a year older than Angelina. He was standing with three other boys in the door of her compartment, all of which were in Slytherin uniforms.

"All alone?" sniggered another of the boys.

"Leave me alone," Angelina retorted defiantly.

"Oh, she's feisty," laughed the blond boy.

"Too bad you're going to have to leave," smirked the boy with spiky brown hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," Angelina snapped.

However the bulkiest of the four boys lifted her easily and set her outside the door closing it in her face. Laughter echoed out from the compartment.

"You okay?" asked a boy from behind Angelina.

There stood three more boys however they obviously were first years as their robes didn't have any house colours. Two of them were identical to the last freckle with red hair and the third had skin to match the colour of Angelina's and dreadlocks.

"I'm fine," she replied firmly.

One of the twins raised an eyebrow "you just got kicked out of your compartment."

"And us dashing boys are here to rescue the damsel in distress," added the boy with dreadlocks.

"I can handle it," Angelina refuted and made to re-enter the compartment.

The boys walked past her into the compartment before she could get a foot past the door. A moment later the older four boys left looking rather scared and headed down the train. The blond one however made sure to shove Angelina onto the floor as he past.

Angelina glared after them and then looked up to see one of the twins holding a hand out to help her up. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks," she smiled hoping she could make friends with these three "I'm Angelina."

"George," replied the boy then indicated to his twin "And this is Fred."

Angelina now took a moment to look at them to see if there was any way to distinguish between the twins. After a moment she thought she might be able to tell them apart – there was something about George which made him stand out ever so slightly but Angelina couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm Lee," added the third boy.

"How'd you get rid of them?" asked Angelina indicating her head in the way the boys had gone.

"Mentioned our brother, Charlie," answered Fred.

"He's a sixth year, looks like a pretty tough guy, wouldn't hurt a fly really but it was enough to get rid of them," George explained.

"Brilliant," Angelina laughed.

The four of them then settled down in the compartment and enjoyed their first train journey to Hogwarts full of laughter and eating just about half the sweets off the trolley.

* * *

**Second Year**

Angelina looked around the changing room of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was the morning of the first match of the season against Slytherin.

Fred and George were Beaters. Charlie Weasley was the Seeker and Captain of the team. Angelina and her best friend Alicia were Chasers along with a seventh year called Zara Collins. And the Keeper was a fourth year named Oliver Wood.

Everyone was nervous. Charlie had received quite a lot of criticism for the new team this year. He had appointed four second years in the vacant spaces – two of which were his brothers but the team were determined to prove the whole school wrong. The team may be young but they definitely showed promise.

"Well this is it then," Charlie muttered at last after another look at his watch. "Good luck team."

Oliver gave a speech of sorts – Charlie wasn't one for speeches as Angelina had learnt during practice – and the next thing they knew, they were standing in the centre of the Quidditch field. Angelina realised she had never quite appreciated how huge it was before.

The crowd was going wild with boos and cheers as Charlie shook the Slytherin Captain's hand. The team took to the skies and Madam Hooch let off the Bludgers and the Snitch before throwing the Quaffle into the air and blowing the whistle.

"AND SPINNET HAS THE QUAFFLE FOR GRYFFINDOR! PASSED TO COLLINS! COLLINS APPROACHES THE GOALS! WILL SHE SCORE? _OHHHH_! CLOSE ONE! BLOCKED BY THAT FAT KEEPER FROM SLYTHERIN," Lee shouted into the magical microphone from beside Professor McGonagall.

Angelina grinned to herself. Lee had told her he had purposely not learnt the Slytherin player's names so he could make up 'better' names for them.

"SLYTHERIN ARE IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE. THE TROLL-LIKE ONE PASSES TO THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE HE RAN INTO A BRICK WALL."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Angelina dived in beside the 'one that looks like he ran into a brick wall' just as Fred aimed a Bludger at his back. The boy dropped the Quaffle and Angelina grabbed it before turning a hundred and eighty degrees and heading back to the Slytherin end.

"AND JOHNSON HAS THE QUAFFLE! ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS GIRL SHE IS! AND SHE DODGES A BLUGDER AND NOW SHE'S APPROACHING THE GOAL! WILL SHE SCORE? SHE THROWS THE QUAFFLE … AAAAAAAAND SHE SCORES! WOOOOOOOH! GRYFFINDOR LEAD TEN, ZERO!

Two hours later Angelina was slumped in a chair by the fire. The common room was in a dismal mood. The team had lost 370 to 360. Charlie had gone after the snitch when Slytherin where 140 points ahead but by the time he caught it, Slytherin had scored two more goals and won. Oliver and Charlie were still drowning themselves in the showers. Angelina had never felt so miserable in her life.

"It's your fault you know, Johnston," Zara Collins said from behind her. "If you'd only intercepted that pass before they scored the last goal."

"You could have done it just as easily as me," Angelina retorted refusing to be intimidated by the seventh year.

Collins ignored her "This is my last chance to win the cup and you go and ruin it on us."

Angelina glared at her "At least I have faith in my team and don't blame others for things that I could have stopped happening just as easily. It was a joint fault."

"Why you –" Collins whipped out her wand.

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_," but it wasn't Angelina who fell to the ground, it was Collins. Angelina turned round to see Fred and George. George had his wand out.

"We seem to be saving you a lot," sniggered Fred.

"Only because you think I can't handle anything myself," Angelina said in return.

"Better leave you to your own devices in future then," George chuckled.

"But saving the damsel in distress looks so heroic," pouted Fred as he tried not to grin.

Angelina raised an eyebrow remembering Lee had called her that when they first met "I'm hardly a damsel in distress."

"I do believe the next person she gets in a confrontation with will be the one we need to be saving," smirked George.

"Just hope it won't be you then," replied Angelina before heading upstairs.

* * *

**Third Year**

"ARRRGGGHHH!" cried Angelina and Alicia as icy cold water splashed over them. They were both completely soaked to the skin even though they both had about four or five layers on as they prepared to go out in the snow.

It was the last weekend before term ended and the grounds where thick with snow and the lake was frozen over. Both girls looked up to see two, now empty buckets hovering above their heads. Behind them they could hear laughter.

"Fred and George," Alicia assumed. Angelina turned to see two red headed boys running out into the snow laughing.

"I'm going to kill you two!" she shouted before running after them with Alicia in tow.

They reached the lake out of breath wondering where Fred and George had gone when two snowballs came from behind a tree.

"Snowball fight, anyone," Alicia grinned kneeling down to make a snowball.

"It is _so _on," agreed Angelina making her own snowball and aiming it straight at George as the two of them walked out from behind the tree.

"OI!" George spluttered wiping his face and glaring at her. She glared right back and threw another snowball.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," called Fred as he began throwing snowballs.

An hour later, Angelina and Alicia had built a fort of sorts on the edge of the lake and Fred and George had built a similar defence behind the large beech tree. Many other students had joined in their idea for a snowball fight and the grounds were full of flying snow.

"How about we raid their fort," suggested Alicia eyeing up the fort opposite them.

Angelina grinned "excellent idea!"

The two of them sneaked round behind the enemy's fort by hiding themselves in other student's snowballs fights.

"Oh the count of three," whispered Alicia.

"One … two … three … GO!"

The two girls ran forward and jumped over the wall of the fort and started throwing snowballs left, right and centre before realising the fort was empty.

The turned to face each other confused.

"Where are they?" questioned Angelina.

"Surprise!" shouted two identical voices and Angelina felt the wind knocked out of her as she was knocked backwards into the snow by someone grabbing her around the waist. A squeal told her that Alicia had been similarity ambushed.

"You should know better than to invade enemy territory without knowing where the enemies are," George said into her ear.

"And where were the enemies then?" questioned Angelina.

"Out the front of the fort watching you 'sneak' over here," replied George laughing.

"I should have known," Angelina sighed smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Let's make snow angels," suggested Alicia suddenly.

Fred and George sat up in the snow looking sceptical.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," laughed Angelina beginning to make one.

"Or we could pelt you with snow," suggested Fred as he and his twin began doing just that. Alicia and Angelina just laughed and continued to make snow angels as the twins threw the snow at them.

They all stayed outside for the rest of the afternoon laughing and messing around before returning to the common room and getting warmed up by the fire with hot chocolate that Fred and George got from the kitchens. All in all, Angelina could say she'd had one of the best days of her life.

* * *

**Fourth Year **

"Hey Spinnet, Johnson," said Lee with a wink as he sat down opposite Angelina and Alicia in Charms. Fred and George pulled over two more chairs.

"Hey yourself, Jordan," Alicia replied. "Why are we using surnames?"

"Thought it'd be a nice change," Lee shrugged.

"Might be a bit confusing for myself and Weasley though," Fred put in with a laugh.

"You two are confusing enough already," pointed out Alicia.

"Not really, I can tell you apart," said Angelina shrugging.

"You can?" asked George looking impressed.

"Even our own mother can't do that," sniggered Fred.

"I could always tell you apart," Angelina said simply.

"Quite enough chat over here," Flitwick said as he walked past "none of you have completed the task yet."

"How about a race?" asked Lee indicating their pencil cases which they were supposed to be making move.

"I'm in," Fred and George agreed.

Alicia lined the pencil cases up.

"So Angelina, there's a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks," Lee began "And I've always said you're the best looking girl in the year so how about it? Will you come with me this time?"

Before Angelina could reply George butted in.

"We all know Angelina could do better than you, Lee," he laughed good-naturedly.

Fred, Alicia and Angelina also laughed.

"Sorry Lee but I've always said you'll have to stop flirting with me via Quidditch commentary before I even consider dating you," Angelina teased.

"That's you told mate," George laughed "high five, Johnson."

"Sure Weasley," Angelina high-fived him with a grin.

"Why is the whole world against me," huffed Lee.

* * *

**Fifth Year**

Angelina was furious. She was out on the Quidditch pitch alone practicing. She knew it wasn't safe – what with Sirius Black on the loose – but she was past caring. She imagined the middle goal hoop was Lucas's head as she hurled the Quaffle at it with enough force to knock someone out. After retrieving it from the ground she let out one of the Bludgers and went for the goal again.

She'd been out for almost an hour when she heard someone behind her. Turning she saw George on a broom twirling a Beater's bat in his right hand.

"You know it isn't a good idea to use the Bludgers unless the Beaters have your back?" he asked casually.

"I'm good at dodging," Angelina snapped.

"Oh, someone testy," muttered George.

Angelina glared at him "Where's Fred?"

"Detention," George replied simply.

"Without you?" Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"McGonagall thought it would me more productive if we did them separately."

"So you came out here to annoy me? Well I'm not in the mood, come back on a day that doesn't end in y.""

"Calm down, I came out here to practice so Oliver can't blame me if we don't win the cup."

"Well I'm here so you'll have to leave."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" George questioned as he sent the Bludger flying away from them.

"Lucas," replied Angelina sourly.

George lost his joking manner immediately "What did he do?"

"I found him kissing some Hufflepuff girl in the year above," replied Angelina as she sent the Quaffle through the left goal.

"He cheated on you," George's voice was angry. "I always knew he didn't deserve you."

Angelina frowned; why was George getting so annoyed?

"Don't worry, I think we already established that I can handle my own problems," Angelina replied thinking back to the days when Lee, Fred and George thought she was in need of their protection.

"Yes but it's my problem too, he hurt you," George replied.

"What's it too you?"

"Angelina, you're one of my best friends," George reminded her. For some reason Angelina couldn't fathom, she was even more annoyed with this answer. However she shook the thought off. Instead she flew back to the goal and shot some more goals.

"So what did you do to him?" asked George after a while.

Angelina turned round a grin playing on her face "Lets just say he's spending some quality time with Madam Pomfrey."

George raised an eyebrow "you really liked him, didn't you?"

"I suppose I did," replied Angelina airily because looking back he was nothing but a git. "We were going out for six months … I shouldn't have expected it to last."

"Next time choose someone who won't hurt you," added George after another moment of silence.

Angelina gave a small smile "I'll remember that." She suddenly had an image of her and George together, it was an image she liked but she knew it wouldn't ever happen. George seemed to only ever see her as a friend. And that infuriated her more than she knew it should.

* * *

**Sixth Year **

"Eugh, I hate Snape," Alicia slumped down in a chair beside the fire.

Angelina looked up "what'd he do now?"

"Put me in detention. I _never _get detention! And all because I was running in the corridor and accidently sent two of his stupid Slytherins flying into a suit of armour," Alicia replied grumpily. "How does that warrant a detention?"

"Very graceful you are," sniggered Angelina. "How'd you make the Quidditch team again?"

"Sod off," Alicia huffed. Angelina could tell by the look on her face that she was planning a brutal murder for Snape.

"Oi! Angelina!"

Both girls looked round to see Harry and Ron sitting between a smouldering pile of Exploding Snap cards along with Hermione, Fred and George on the other side of the room. It was Fred who had called over.

"What?" Angelina called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina was slightly shocked but pleased at the same time "All right, then."

Then for the smallest of seconds a look flashed across George's face, you wouldn't have noticed unless you were looking. Angelina couldn't decipher what it was but words such as hurt, jealous and even angry came to mind but the look was gone before she could think on it further.

Trying to shake it off, she turned back to Alicia with a smile on her face "looks like I got a date for the ball."

"Lucky," Alicia grinned.

"As if you haven't been asked by about ten boys already," Angelina countered.

"Only seven actually but I didn't want to go with any of them, I've still got my eye on Viktor Krum," replied Alicia with a pout.

"He'll probably go with one of those French girls, probably thinks himself above us," Angelina sighed.

Alicia sighed "maybe I should try hanging round the library, I've heard rumours he's there almost all the time."

"Funny, he doesn't seem like the book reading type," Angelina said absentmindedly looking over at Fred and George.

"Maybe he fancies Madam Pince," Alicia suggested sending them into fits of laughter as they imagined Krum escorting the sour faced librarian to the ball.

But all night Angelina couldn't quite get the look on George's face out of her mind.

She went to the ball with Fred and had a brilliant time. Alicia went with George in the end and try as she might Angelina couldn't get rid of the twinge of annoyance that her best friend had gone with George. She almost felt betrayed. After that he never really strayed too far from her thoughts.

* * *

**Seventh Year**

"Where were you?" demanded Angelina standing over the table were Fred and George were bent over parchment and sweets.

They looked up blankly.

"We've been here since dinner," replied Fred.

"Any reason why we shouldn't have been?" questioned George.

"I mean it is our free time after all, I wasn't aware you cared what we did," Fred added.

Angelina was infuriated by the two of them "No, I really couldn't care less what you do in your free time! But this _was_ _not_ your free time!"

"Yes it was," George interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me, George Weasley!" Angelina almost yelled. Several people looked round in interest and a first year fell backwards off a chair in surprise at the sudden noise that interrupted the previous calm of the common room.

"You two were supposed to be at Quidditch practice! But oh no, your stupid joke shop is obviously more important than doing something to represent your house! All you had to do was turn up and hit some bloody Bludgers! Do you even care about the Quidditch cup? Do you care about letting your team down? Do you care about me?"

Fred and George both froze for a moment.

"Oh, Quidditch practice was _tonight_," Fred said after a moment.

"We were sure you told us it was tomorrow morning," said George snapping his fingers.

"You need to be clearer when telling us when it is," agreed Fred.

"I was more than clear! I told you exactly when it was," Angelina retorted "Can't you just listen to someone for once!"

"Honestly Angelina, you're getting as worked up as Oliver," George smirked.

"We never thought you'd be slave driving us to win the cup, that was Oliver's job," nodded Fred also smirking.

George actually had the cheek to laugh; Angelina if anything got angrier.

"I am _not_ slave driving you," Angelina hissed in a deadly whisper "I am merely trying to do something to get everyone's minds off the dangers that lie outside this castle! I'm trying to make Gryffindor proud of their Quidditch team and show that foul woman, Umbridge that she can't control us!"

"Well we're very sorry Angelina," replied George not sounding it.

"But we have work to do," finished Fred indicating the sweets and what looked like order forms on the table.

"You two really don't get it, do you," Angelina snapped turning on her heal and storming up the stairs to her dormitory. She was still fuming as she took a shower and changed for bed. When Alicia came in she looked irritated.

"Fred and George aren't in the best of forms," she muttered as she took off her muddy Quidditch robes.

"Probably because I spent ten minutes yelling at them," Angelina replied climbing under her sheets.

Alicia looked up in surprise "you did?"

"They purposely missed practice."

"I know but you don't normally yell at anyone, especially not Fred and George."

"I'm angry with them," Angelina explained and then realised why she was so angry with them "they let me down."

Alicia just smiled at her in a knowing sort of way "They did look sorry though. I know you don't like being let down, especially by George. Anyway, I'm away for a shower, g'night."

"Night," muttered Angelina as she was left to her own thoughts _maybe they genuinely did forget about practice … at least they're sorry … what did Alicia mean that 'especially by George' … did she mean to say Fred and George … or did she mean just George … argh, why do I have to feel so guilty for yelling at them … why does it upset me more that George didn't seem to care when I shouted at them … why do I care … what was Alicia's smile about … I'm never going to get to sleep…_

Turning over and punching her pillow in frustration eased Angelina's anger _stupid Quidditch practice, stupid Umbridge, stupid Alicia and her stupid smile, stupid Weasley twins, stupid Fred. Stupid George!_

* * *

**One Year After Hogwarts**

"Well if it isn't my two favourite ladies," Lee grinned throwing an arm over Angelina and Alicia's shoulders.

"Hey Lee," Alicia laughed.

Angelina smiled "it seems like ages since I saw you, Lee."

"I couldn't bear to be apart from you any longer Angelina," said George's voice from behind her. "The pain was too much."

"Yes, our poor hearts couldn't deal with that big hole which Angelina and Alicia filled up for us for seven years," agreed Fred sitting down opposite the girls.

Alicia and Angelina both laughed.

"We've missed you too," Angelina assured them but could feel heat rising to her cheeks after what George had said.

"Obviously, our charm and good looks are far too good to ignore," Lee chuckled as George called a waiter over to order.

"So how was your Christmas?" asked Alicia.

Fred and George seemed to stiffen slightly but Angelina pretended not to notice.

"Oh it was good," George shrugged "Ginny decorated the house way too extravagantly, Ron threw a knife at Fred, we stuck a gnome to the top of the tree, Fleur almost got killed by mum for insulting Celestina Warbeck, Harry got visited by the Minister of Magic, Percy was a world class git – what's new – and Mum cried a lot."

"Sounds eventful," Lee chuckled.

"It always is at the Burrow," shrugged Fred before they all ordered lunch.

"Why was the Minister visiting Harry?" asked Angelina frowning.

"Couldn't tell you but at least his visit meant we could throw mashed parsnips at Percy," replied George. Angelina looked at him curiously; beneath his offhand expression she could see genuine hurt in his eyes. She knew he missed Percy even if he would never admit it.

Lee chuckled "what's Christmas without a family row? But I have to say my Christmas was a lot less eventful than that, the most interesting thing that happened was my four year old cousin throwing up his Christmas Pudding all over me."

"Lucky you," sniggered Fred "what more could you want than regurgitated dessert all over you?"

The meal arrived and the five friends continued to laugh and chat. At the end of the meal, Angelina insisted that it was her turn to pay for the meal.

"You make me feel very guilty for taking such an expensive meal," said George. Angelina turned to see that he had come to the till with her.

"I don't mind, you and Fred are always paying," Angelina replied shrugging.

"What can I say? Business is booming," George laughed.

Angelina also laughed as they moved up the queue and noticed Fred, Lee and Alicia walking outside.

"I told them to wait outside," George said following her gaze.

"Why didn't you go with them?" asked Angelina.

"I wanted to talk to you," George said simply.

Angelina raised an eyebrow and felt a jolt in her stomach "Really? I mean we've spent the past hour or two talking."

"But your presence is so intoxicating that I can't bear to be away for long," George teased but Angelina wished he wasn't joking.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Weasley," she replied in what she hoped was a casual voice and then stepped up to pay.

"You should call by the shop some time," said George after a minute "I miss seeing you everyday like I used too."

Angelina knew she was blushing and was eternally grateful that her skin prevented George from seeing "my life is definitely quieter now."

George laughed as they walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Ah, you two have finally finished flirting," Lee sighed dramatically "We've been waiting for hours!"

Angelina was convinced that everyone could see her blushing this time despite her skin. George however just laughed it off "You can hardly tell me off for flirting with Angelina, you do it all the time."

"Take it from someone who knows then, it gets you nowhere," Lee replied and all five of them started laughing before they said their goodbyes and left for home.

Later that night Angelina woke from a disrupted sleep as she suddenly realised something _Oh Merlin, I was flirting with George Weasley … and I liked it!_

* * *

**Two Years After Hogwarts**

"Professor Lupin!" Angelina gasped. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"It's been a long time since I was your professor, Miss Johnson," Lupin smiled.

Fred and George appeared at Lupin's shoulder.

"Its Remus now, Angelina, keep up," Fred grinned giving her a bear hug.

Angelina smiled at Remus "then I'm Angelina."

"He knows, he's being polite," George smiled and gave Angelina a one armed hug which was far too short for Angelina's liking.

"I'm here for Potterwatch, Lee wants me to do a piece," Remus explained.

Lee stuck his head round the corner "Ah Remus – or should I say Romulus – you need to come in here! Kingsley here already."

"Alright," Remus chuckled and followed Lee into the living room of Lee's apartment.

"He can't keep doing it here," Angelina sighed once Lee and Remus were out of earshot "We need to move location every so often."

"Yeah, Lee knows but we need to make a list of secure places," Fred sighed as he slumped down in a kitchen chair "I suggested Auntie Muriel but Lee had the sense to say no."

"Probably because he's scared of her after she was pestering him at the wedding," George smirked.

"About what?" Angelina asked curiously.

"He was dancing with Ginny and Muriel got it in her head that Lee's Ginny's boyfriend," Fred sniggered.

Angelina raised an eyebrow "I think Ginny has better taste than Lee."

"You don't know the half of it, she's miserable." George sighed, all joking aside. "She didn't even put her ridiculous paper chains up for Christmas."

"At first we thought it was because she thought she was too old for them now but that's not like Ginny, we also thought it might because of Luna Lovegood being kidnapped – although that was probably a contributing factor." Fred explained "But now we know better."

"Oh?"

"It's Harry," said George.

"Harry? You mean … _Ginny and Harry_?" Angelina felt her eyebrows shoot up.

Fred nodded "trust me, we didn't see that one coming either."

"One minute she's a lovely little twelve year old tomboy, the next she's sixteen and basically in love with the most wanted wizard in Britain who happens to be her ex-boyfriend," George sighed.

"George, she hasn't been twelve for four years," Angelina pointed out.

"That's all you took from my heartfelt speech, do you not care about dear Ginnykins at all?" George put his hand on his heart feigning an offended look.

"Of course not, I always liked Ginny," Angelina retorted.

"Well she's pretty cut up, she didn't even laugh when we tried to cheer her up," Fred shook his head in disbelief.

Angelina raised an eyebrow "do I want to know how you went about that?"

"Oh the usual, Butterbeer coming out of the shower, pretending to jump out a window but landing on a broom instead, levitating Arnold onto dad's head during dinner, just the general things," George listed off "Can't see why she got annoyed with us."

"Me neither," Angelina said dryly.

Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the room, Remus looked at Fred "you're up Rodent."

"I told Lee I was being Rapier, does he take pleasure in ignoring me," Fred wondered aloud "Poor Angelina, I'm going to have to leave you with my not-quite-so-good-looking twin."

Angelina laughed "if you have to Rodent."

Fred stuck his tongue out at her and disappeared into the other room leaving Angelina alone with George. For a moment they sat there looking at each other, Angelina wasn't quite sure what to say but she found the silence oddly comforting.

But George finally spoke up – Angelina knew he hated silence "so how have you been keeping Angie?"

"Same old, same old, don't really see anyone. Most people are too scared to go out and business is slow at work. Alicia's working night shifts now so I have the apartment to myself most days. But it could be worse, at least the people I care about are alive, at least I am."

"The war won't last forever," George said softly, it was a tone Angelina rarely heard him use.

"It seems like it already has. Remember back before _he _returned, we used to have so much fun and the biggest worry we had was whether the homework we hadn't done would warrant a detention," Angelina put her head in her hands. "People are dying George, every day people are dying and it's not okay … its' not okay." She felt tears forming in her eyes.

She felt the settee lower slightly and the next thing she knew George had his arms around her and she was sobbing into his chest.

"I won't say it'll be alright because I can't promise that," George said into her hair "but please Angelina, whatever this war throws at us, please be careful. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either," Angelina replied and suddenly she realised just how much she meant those words. She could not imagine losing George. He was far too important. "Promise me then that you'll try to be careful too."

"I promise," George whispered.

Angelina looked up at him through her watery eyes "I promise too."

* * *

Yes, everyone always assumed it was Fred. People never really understood. They saw that she went to the ball with Fred. Therefore he was the man for her. But they were wrong. Because it was never Fred for her. How could it be when it was always George?

So two years after the war when Angelina kissed George for no reason at all except she wanted too, and he pulled back asking "Fred?" she replied "No, it was always _you_."

And George looked back remembering every laugh, every fight, every conversation and all the times they'd been there for each other and realised "It was always you too."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much to anyone who has read this, it was a plot bunny that came to me one day a few months ago and I've just be tweeking with it to make it what it is now._**

**_I'm a major Angelina/George shipper and I really don't like it when people say they only got together because they were both upset over Fred or that its weird that they're together because Angelina dated Fred. Personally I don't think she did or if she did it was only for a month or so because it never specifies in the book they went out together. Neville and Ginny went to the ball but no one ever says they went out._**

**_Also if you're interested in other A/G stories, I'm writing a multi-chapter at the moment called Two Weasleys and a Potter, you can check it out on my profile._**

**_Please let me know what you think in a review if you want!_**

**_Thanks again!_**


End file.
